The Duke Comprehensive Cancer Center maintains a statistical base for the purpose of evaluating the Center's activities; performing research into the etiology, characteristics, treatment, and outcome of malignant diseases; teaching medical students, house staff and other medical personnel; and exchanging information with other Centers in a Centralized Cancer Patient Data System (CCPDS). These functions are provided within two closely integrated activities, the minimal patient database for all types of cancer and the in-depth specialized databases for each individual type of cancer studied in the Center. In this project, we will continue to acquire data for the minimal and specialized databases, set up new specialized databases, perform retrievals and analyses from the databases in fulfillment of the stated purposes, and submit data at regular intervals to the CCPDS statistical center.